LOTM: Decimation S7 P3/Transcript
(Scott is seen inside the ring of fire battling against Malcolm in their Spirit Armors.) Scott: EAT THIS!! Malcolm: NEVER!! (Malcolm blocks Scott's attack before kicking him back) Malcolm: Hmph. Impressive Venicor, you and your Spirit fight well. Scott: Thanks, but that's not gonna keep you alive. Malcolm: Alright then. Shall we compare our attack speed then? Scott: Let's shall. (The two then charge in and attack each other with swift and powerful punches before Scott grabs Malcolm's wrist) Malcolm: How about that? Scott: RAAAH!! (Scott tosses Malcolm over his shoulder and throws him into the ground) Malcolm: GAH!!! Scott: You're gonna pay for what you did to Yang! Malcolm: Really now? Scott: You know it! Malcolm: Fine then. Try me asshole! (Scott charges toward Malcolm before it cuts to Alex defeating a few of Malcolm's goons before he jumps down into a ditch where he finds Erin) Alex: Hey Erin! Erin: Hey bro! Alex: So uhh, how's the fight going for you? Erin: Pretty good so far. Me and Rosie have got Golems handling the fight for us. Alex: Well that's good! (An explosion is heard) Alex: Well, at least it's not as bad as I thought. Erin: Yeah. Alex: Well, I'm gonna go check on Shade and Yang. Ian said she's been knocked out of the fight. Erin: She okay? Alex: According to Ian, she got into a fight with Malcolm. Erin: Shit... Alex: Yeah, it wasn't looking to good. Erin: Well, have fun. I'll deal with these guys. Alex: Right! (Alex gets up and heads over to check on Yang and Shade) Alex: Shade! (Shade looks over at Alex to find he's been chased by a Goon) Shade: Alex behind you! (Alex then turns and fires a Psy Beam that pierces the Goon's chest, killing him) Alex: Got it! Shade: Nice! (Alex then joins Yang and Shade) Alex: Is everything alright? Nothing's attacked you so far right? Shade: Not yet. Alex: Is Yang alright? Shade: She's fine. Just resting is all. Alex: Well good, we can't risk anyone getting killed when we're so close to stopping Jordan. Shade: Right. Alex: Well, you just keep her safe! I'll go deal with the Goons! Shade: Alright, good luck! (Alex nods before he heads back to the fight. Meanwhile with Scott...) Scott: DIE YOU BASTARD!! (Scott jumps and tries to kick Malcolm, who blocks with his arm) Malcolm: Muda muda muda muda! Such sloppy form Scott! Scott: Dammit! (Malcolm throws Scott back a bit) Malcolm: How about you try something a bit smarter?! Scott: Alright then I will! Let's see if you can withstand this! (Scott charges forward and delivers a barrage of explosive attacks) Scott: TURN TO DUST!! Malcolm: YOU FIRST!! (Malcolm then fires numerous shards of burning shrapnel from his body, slicing Scott's shoulder) Scott: GNN!! Malcolm: Ha ha! I have landed the first real blow! Now victory for me is all but assured! (Malcolm then fires a stream of flames from his hands which coats Scott's body in fire) Scott: GAAAAH!!! Malcolm: And now that you're weakened, I shall administer the killing blow! (Malcolm then begins to charge up a ball of fire) Jirosoyu: *voice* Shit, that's not good! Scott: You're...telling me. Malcolm: Now then Scott Venicor! DIE!! (Malcolm throws the ball of fire which hits Scott, exploding into a massive explosion of fire as the other heroes look over) Alex: Whoa! Ian: Oh no! Erin: SCOTT!! (The heroes look in horror before it cuts back to inside the ring of fire as Malcolm smirks. Scott is nowhere to be seen due to the smoke) Malcolm: Heh. I did it. (Malcolm turns away from the smoke before a shadow of a person is seen inside it. Malcolm senses this and gasps in shock as he turns) Malcolm: WHAT?! (Malcolm turns to find Scott standing unharmed from the blast. The ring of fire then fades away as the heroes look in shock) Jack: Wait look! Blake: He's alive! (The heroes all cheer for Scott as Malcolm backs away in horror) Malcolm: No. No that's not possible! Nothing can survive a blast like that, it's impossible! (Malcolm then feels something poke his neck before he turns to find a sharp tree branch attached to one of the trees) Malcolm: Shit..! Scott: What's wrong Malcolm...? Scared? (Malcolm turns and points at Scott) Malcolm: You stay away from me you hear?! Scott: Sorry Malcolm, but I can't do that. Malcolm: I SAID STAY AWAY!! (Malcolm shoots a massive wave of fire at Scott) Scott: Nope. (Scott blocks the fire which does no damage) Malcolm: Oh shit! Scott: You know Malcolm, it's funny. At first, I didn't think I'd win this fight since I'm part Targhul. But now that I've got this Armor, my determination and resolve has never been higher. (Malcolm then watches as Scott approaches) Scott: And it's rising higher than any sunrise ever could! Malcolm: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Scott: Now eat this! (Scott jumps up in front of Malcolm and starts to rapidly kick him) Scott: Muda muda muda muda muda muda! (Scott delivers one final kick) Scott: MUDA!!! (Scott's kick pushes Malcolm back into the tree branch, causing it to impale his head and tear out through his eye, killing him) Malcolm: ...... (Malcolm then goes limp as his body stands impaled on the branch. Scott then loses his armor) Scott: See? I can do that too. (Scott then backs away as the other heroes look in awe) Goon #1: Mal-...Malcolm's dead! Goon #2: We need to leave now! Goon #4: RETREAT!! (The Goons all run off and leave Jordan's compound, leaving the heroes alone as they look over at Scott) Alex: Scott.... Scott: Well....We're in. Jordan's vulnerable now. Alex:..... Erin: You alright Scott? Ian: You're not hurt are you? Scott: No. Jessica: But that cut is- Scott: I'M FINE!! Defenders:..... Scott:.... (Scott then sighs) Scott: Look. You guys go get the Stone back. I'll stay out here with Yang and Shade. Alex: If you're sure. Scott: I am. Now go. Erin: Right. We can't keep our little brother waiting. Alex: Yeah. Lets go! (The Defenders all rush inside as Scott goes over to Shade) Scott: How's she doing? Shade: Well, I've been giving her the water bottles Ian gave to me. Scott: Are they working? Shade: So far so good. Scott: Great. Shade: *Sees Scott's cut* Jeez Scott, you need that patched up? Scott: No no it's fine. My healing ability is fixing it. (The wound begins to slowly close up) Scott: See? Shade: Well alright then. You're not gonna join in on the raid? Scott: Nah. I thought I'd stay out here and keep watch was all. Shade: Well, thanks for that then Scott. Scott: Don't mention it. (Scott sits next to the two before the scene cuts to the Defenders inside of Jordan's lair, finding it empty. Alex: Hmmm.... Erin: Strangely quiet huh? Alex: Yeah... Omega: I'm not smelling anything. Foxtrot: Me neither. Charlie: None of us are. ???: That's because I've masked the scent. (The heroes look around but find no one around) Alex: Jordan. Jordan: *Voice* Here to take back the Stone I presume? Erin: Well let's just say the Stone's a bonus. We'd rather have you back little bro. Jordan: *Voice* Ah my big sis is always worried about her family. Though you seem to have some issues with big bro don't you? Erin: We've settled that Jordan. It's over. Alex: All we want is for you to come home. Jordan: *Voice* First off: Did you Erin? Did you.. REALLY... Settle your issues? Erin:.... Alex: E-Erin? Jordan: *voice* And second off: Why would I go home? I've now made a big step toward making dad proud. Alex: How? (A door opens up as Jordan is seen cloaked in darkness. A small yellow light is seen on his forehead before he opens his eyes which glow yellow. He then steps into the light to reveal the Mind Stone has been embedded into his head) Jordan: This. Erin: !! Alex: What the hell?! Jordan: You like it? I think this Stone works well for me. Alex: Jordan.... What have you done? Jordan: I've matured Alex. I've matured into a real thief. (Jordan rubs his forehead) Jordan: With this Stone, my Psychic powers have been increased exponentially! I've even surpassed mother's own power! No, with this, I may have just surpassed you as well brother! Alex: !! Erin: Jordan don't do this! Jack; Dude that can't be good! Jordan: You know, all this time I thought I just needed to turn Shade to get myself into a good spot. But with this Stone, I harness the power of a God! *laughing* I AM A GOD!! Erin: Jordan, please! Listen to me! I'm your big sister and I only want to help you! Please give us the stone! Its gonna bring you great harm! Jordan: Oh are you worried about Alkorin big sis? Erin: Wha- you- Jordan: I can read your mind sis. I can read ALL your minds. Craig:; Wait ALL our minds? Does that mean- Jordan: I know everything you know! Kyle: That's impossible! Jordan: Heh, your next line is "His power can't be that great!" Kyle: His power can't be that great! (Kyle then realizes Jordan predicted what he'd say) Jordan: Not a single one of your thoughts are gonna get past me! Craig: Oh no.... That means he knows how we found him.... Jordan: So it's true then huh? That pirate lackey told you where I was? Craig:.... Jordan: Well then, I guess once you're all dead, I'll have to pay her a little visit for betraying me! Alex: Shit.... Jack: So much for keeping it secret. Alex: Jordan, I'm warning you. Give up the Stone now, or we'll take it by force. Jordan: Haven't I already made it clear bro? This Stone belongs to me, whether Alkorin tries to take it or not! Alex: Then I guess we have no choice. Erin: Everyone, get ready! Blake: Right! Jordan: Oh please. You really wanna fight? TRY IT IF YOU DARE!! (The heroes prepare to battle against Jordan to take back The Mind Stone) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts